Twin Demon's
by spiritwolf42
Summary: Natsuko (Not from fairytale sorry for the reference) and Fuyuko are Jinchuuriki of the ten tails having half and half of it's power after her mom could not control it. Now that their whole family is dead Natsuko and Fuyuko are sent to Konoha what will happen well read it to find out.


**A/N:** _Okay this is my first fanfic on here so don't judge that bad I will accept judgement but don't be like this sucks; give me credit I started out on a site for noobs Wattpad to be exact. I was on it to laugh at peoples failures but some were really good, so let me stop talking and get on with the story._

3rd person

The ninja of the hidden shadow village rushed to the aid of their leader as the terrifying Juubi was going to escape, with their large dire wolves at side they ran. Their leader trying to strengthen the seal on his wife as the beast was leaking out chanting ill mannered words to the human. His daughters at their mother's bedside but were pushed away by their own wolves which were small now but will be large as a sofa when their older. The father had no other choice he had to put the demon inside his daughters as a replacement. Without consent the father put a seal on the twins one had white hair like snow the other red as blood.

They screamed in pain as half the demon went into their bodies, the seal was red hot sealing the beast in them. The seal was an old form of a seal the more of a bond the girls had to the demon the more power they could use from him/her. Natsuko was the girl who harbored the female version of the beast, Fuyuko had the male version. The seal takes half the life of the user in which he using two it took all of his life. He also put some of the mothers chakra into the seal as well to help contain them.

Natsuko's pov

I watched as dad fell to the ground dead his eyes lifeless as he fell, Fuyuko put her hands to her face and cried. Is this how a ninja must see everyday why must the world be this way why must life be so painful. I took it like medicine I have to be strong for Fuyuko I put my arm on Fuyuko and comforted her, "It's ok Fu we will get through this somehow sis." she put her arms down and we left the area. The walls were a bleak grey stone color with torches on the wall illuminating our path. The next leader of the village walked passed us handing me a letter in secret, I then opened it up and read it.

The letter was a transfer letter telling Fuyuko and I that we will be going to the leaf village as tributes to the new treaty. I nudged Fuyuko, "Hey Fu we have to pack we're going to the leaf village." I croaked out hoarsely. Fuyuko nodded as she and I walked with our wolves home to pack, my wolf is a red and orange color and Fuyuko's is a white and light blue color; they are twins of the same litter mine is a girl Fu's is a boy. The sun shone brightly, it was like it was telling us that the day is a good day, what a hypocrite our family is dead we have nothing.

Fuyuko's pov

We finally got home, packing our stuff and valuables we came to family pictures that I tried to take but Natsuko didn't let me but she kept one for me to take. She is a good sister looking out for me, I am the older sister but she is much more mature. She must get it from dad, I am more like mom careless and laid back, Natsuko could be a leader some day she is a great ninja already. Then there is me I am just a screw up, being good at jutsu's but having no chakra control, we have are the best pair though. Natsuko beckoned me up with a hand, she was carrying a bag with her stuff I had mine, taking her hand she helped me up and we went to the boat to the land of fire.

_-Time lapse of your imagination of how they got there-_

The ship was massive with leaf village and shadow villagers working together for a good voyage, as long as they don't know we're jinchuuriki I think we're fine. As Natsuko and I boarded the large ship men and women with leaf headbands swarmed the ship, "Hey you must be Natsuko and Fuyuko, I will show you to your rooms." she cheerily spoke, beckoning us to our room. The room as a yellow color with blue trim, the curtains were also a blue color, it was really pleasing and nice. Natsuko was already asleep when I turned to her to speak, I threw a small fit but she still slept. I just threw out the reason to wake her up and also went to sleep.

**Natsuko's pov** _Dream world_

_I woke up to see that I was in a room it was bleak and dreary and needed to be furnished, A cage with a large wolf was in here too. It sneered at me, I smelt that it was a girl, it must be my half of the Juubi, "I can read your mind ya'know I'm Yin and the other half is Yang when were combined where what the humans call Juubi." she sneered. I looked at her awkwardly and just wanted to wake up, "Um so why am I talking to you i'm trying to sleep." I yawned. She roared bubbled foamed from her mouth and her pupils were gone, "You humans are all the same impatient and ignorant creatures, you're all wicked and have an avarice for power." Yin hollered. I covered my body trying to bare the pain I then blacked out._

_End of dream_

I Woke up to a started Fuyuko was still asleep and it was dark, there was food beside my bedside it was still hot I was hungry and without looking at it again I just ate it. I have no clue what I ate but it was good. Opening the curtains to see a beautiful full moon a rumbling inside me emerged must be Yin, but something was different I sensed another jinchuuriki. I knew the name of the beast it was Shikaku (A/N: Also known as Ichibi this is the 1 tails or whatever) The full moon wanted me to howl. My wolf Esta beat me to the punch and Fuyuko's wolf Dosta followed soon after they were so cute, I cuddled back into bed and went back to sleep.

I woke up again to see that it was morning Fuyuko and I went outside to see that there was a training area. One ninja approached us, "You two can use it if you'd like we brought it on board for you since you will be joining a team and the team is squad 7." he left us to train. We bounded to the training area and decided to test each other with our wolves, Esta was at my heels read to fight. I looked at Esta to see that she was ready then looked at Fu to see if she was she nodded. Fu performed hand signs that I didn't care to read, lightning formed in her hand as loud chirping sounds came out of it. She ran at me as I made a chakra ball in my hand I bolted to her as she already did we both shouted in unison, "Chidory," "Rasengan." the chakra power was intense forming a small blast from the point of contact.

**** I flew back to see my hand was burnt, it fully healed soon as the power of Yin's chakra healed it. The smoke was perfect for me I darted at Fu we both collided our kunais and it made a clang sound. As the smoke cleared no one could see us we were moving too fast for them to see, Soon ending the fight when we got bored doing the same thing. I used Esta as a decoy and managed to pin Fu to the ground, the battle ended.


End file.
